We All Have Ghosts Inside Of Us
by Floating-Uncertainties
Summary: Elijah Goldsworthy had believed his ex girlfriend Julia, was dead. What happens when a new student comes to Degrassi resembling her and threatens not only his relationship with Clare, but anyone who stands in her way?
1. Resemblence

_There was a new girl at Degrassi. She was tall, with long black hair, fair skin with a hint of freckles, and light green eyes. She gave off the gothic vibe, but every guy at school wanted her. She was the new catch, the one to be with. Most took double glances as she strutted down the hallways; confidence radiating from her. She knew she was hot with her tight skinny jeans and off the shoulder shirt. Her name was Alex, but unknown to Elijah Goldsworthy, it was really Julia. _

Adam met up with Clare and Eli who were sitting together; their backs up against each of their lockers with books grasped tightly in hand. They were practically inseparable since Eli had gained the nerve to tell Clare about his ex Julia. "How's the studying going?" Adam asked sliding down to join them.

"Horrible," Eli said slamming his textbook on European history shut. Adam had never seen Eli so frustrated; lips pursed, and hands clenched. He picked up a book beside him with the title, _Trigonometry Part Two._ "I guess I'll take a crack at math. Never have Mr. Hamilton for any type of history. He sucks."

"Um…I'll get right on that," Adam said shaking his head. "Exams are a killer. I've never heard the halls of Degrassi so quiet before." He pulled out a bag of chips from his backpack and popped one in his mouth. "Anyone want?"

"Sure, I'm starved," Clare said finally joining in on the conversation as she reached across Eli to retrieve some chips. She took a bite out of one. It crunched in her mouth and she returned to her topic of interest; chemistry. "Seriously, whose bright idea was it to make us study chemistry? I don't care what carbon bonds form." She huffed and slouched in defeat.

"Wait, did I just hear that correctly? Clare Edwards is insulting a school subject? What happened to 'embracing knowledge' or something like that?" asked Eli with a big smirk broadening across his face.

"So, someone actually does listen to me?" Clare said; a hint of sarcasm trailing in her words.

Eli leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay, Romeo, I thought you were supposed to be studying." Adam chirped, rolling his eyes.

"I am, Adam. I'm studying a very important subject, what turns on Clare the most." He let out a loud obnoxious laugh which hung in the air.

There was a loud slap as Clare whacked Eli on the shoulder with her chemistry textbook. "Don't be a smartass, Eli." She retorted and gathered her stuff up to leave. Within a minute's time she was gone; her footsteps trailing off behind her.

"What's got her all wound up?" Adam asked looking at the empty place now beside Eli.

Eli shrugged and grabbed a few chips from Adam. "Exams, you know Clare by now."

Adam agreed. "This is true, but do you want to do something way better then studying?"

Eli cocked his head to the side showing a true form of interest. "I'm listening."

Adam dug into his backpack shuffling through what seemed to be an endless amount of papers and pulled out two comic books entitled, _The Wrath, Episode 37._ "I was able to get them for us last night. Brand new additions to the ones we were reading last week."

Eli's mouth dropped and he snatched the neon blue comic book from Adam's hands. "Holy crap," he said as he skimmed the first few pages; pictures and thought bubbles racing through Adam's eyes as he looked on. "I think math can wait a little longer."

Adam smiled proudly. "I thought so. Don't be mad, but I already started reading. It's too good, man."

"That definitely sounds like something you would do. Leave me hanging like that." Eli tossed his bangs out of his face and turned to the first page. "You better wait for me to catch up, deal? What page are you on?"

"Does it really matter?" Adam chuckled nervously.

"Adam," Eli said sternly, furrowing his brow.

"Um…page seventy."

Eli feigned that he was hurt by Adam's neglect to waiting for him, but he brushed it off rather quickly. "I better get started then." Eli's eyes became buried in the comic book almost instantly. Adam did the same with his copy.

"Comic books, really?" A voice boomed from overhead.

Both Adam and Eli glanced up to see the new girl Alex hovering over them; her right hip popped out.

"What's it to you?" Eli responded laying the comic book on his lap.

"I don't know, I just thought a guy like you would have better reading choices." She surveyed him with her eyes, not once daring to adjust her attention towards Adam who was not hiding the fact that he gawking over her.

"I'm Adam. Who are you?" Adam asked his voice cracking as he made a failed attempt at introducing himself.

"Alex," the girl responded nastily, not showing an ounce of care towards his presence.

Eli put his hand on his face and shook his head feeling the embarrassment Adam felt at that moment on himself as well. "Well Alex-"Eli said clapping his hands together, "I think you need to stop making stereotypical assumptions."

"I guess it's been a –"Alex stopped herself midsentence and pretended to fix the shoelaces on her black converse. "I'll see you around," and with a final glance she walked away looking slightly troubled as she did.

"I can't believe I just made an ass of myself, but dude, she's so hot!" Adam exclaimed putting emphasis on the word hot. He tugged at the top of his beanie clearly angered.

There was no response that came out of Eli, just silence.

"Eli, are you there? Hello?" Adam waved his hand rapidly in front of Eli's face. He was fixated on the floor where Alex was just previously standing. However, she was now long gone and out of sight.

Eli shuddered. "What, yeah, I'm here. I was just distracted."

"I think I figured that out on my own. You better not let Clare find out about how hard your eyes were glued to Alex. I don't think she'd like that very much."

"No, I wasn't that kind of distracted," Eli snapped shaking out his comic book as he found his page again. "She just looked… familiar." Eli's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"She reminded me a little bit of Julia. She has the same color eyes, the same skin and even the freckles match up, but it's obviously not possible." Eli's tone of voice took on a hint of sadness.

Adam's eyes bulged. "Once again, don't ever let Clare find out about that. With her mood swings she'll probably kill you."

Eli shot Adam a deathly glance that burned through Adam like fire. "Your point was clear the first time."

"Sorry, but I'm just saying, man."

"I won't Adam. Trust me my heart belongs to Clare and only Clare," Eli said reassuringly.


	2. Showdown

Alex slammed her back against her locker with her iPod headphones tucked firmly in her ears. She blasted the song, 'If It Means A lot To You by A Day to Remember' and silently hummed the tune to herself. Her foot began to tap to the slow tempo as she drowned out the world.

Her thoughts drifted to Eli and how just seeing his face made her whole body feel as though it was floating. He was unique with his cute smile, his dimples that formed in the lower parts of his cheeks, and his hair that never fell perfectly into place. He bore the attitude of someone who couldn't give a damn about anyone, but he had cared for her before. He had more then just cared, he had loved her when she was Julia.

However, that was just a mere memory. He had witnessed his love getting run over by a car after a horrible fight; one that Alex regretted deeply. She shouldn't have overreacted to him not being able to see her. She should have accepted that something else was going on in his life at the time and that he was wishing he could have been with her. That wasn't good enough, no not for her high standards of a relationship. Maybe if she had just listened and not gone with her instinct to fight back, Eli would still be with her miles away in another town sharing the love that at one point, no one could break down.

The car had come on strong, she was in the hospital for weeks, and when she was released, Eli was no where to be found. Alone and heartbroken, Julia had tried to forget Eli, but the pain, the fact that he still existed was what she craved for. Deciding it was her time to make things right, she turned a new leaf. She dyed her hair, changed her name, got a new wardrobe, and followed Eli to Degrassi with only one desire etched upon her heart; to win him over like she had so easily done before.

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?" rang a voice in Alex's ear. _Who the hell is disturbing my music time? _There in front of her was a tall boy about five foot seven with spiked brown hair, pale skin, and a slender figure. He was wearing a black, white, and gray sweater with baggy jeans and worn out shoes. She had seen him around before; going by the name of Fitz.

She looped her fingers through the wire of her right headphone and pulled. It draped around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said hey there cutie," Fitz repeated looking somewhat annoyed that he wasn't heard the first time.

Alex crinkled her nose in disgust and moved her hand to place her headphone properly back into her ear.

Fitz took a hold of her wrist preventing her from doing so. "Sorry, I'm Fitz."

Alex threw an angry glance at where Fitz's hand was. He removed it quickly. "I'm Alex," she responded slowly dragging her hand down the side of her jeans like she was wiping off some germs she may have caught from him.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You're too pretty of a girl to just be standing up against a locker all by yourself."

_Wow he's a bad flirt_, Alex thought to herself. "I didn't look like I wanted any company, did I?" The statement came off a tad bit ruder then she had intended, but the fact that some random guy was creeping around wasn't very flattering.

"Aw, Fitz, are you trying to make new friends again?" A voice rang out from down the hall.

Alex didn't need to see the face to know who that voice belonged to; Bianca DeSousa.

She let out a high pitched roar of laughter as she advanced towards Alex. "Really Fitz, you obviously need better taste." Bianca elbowed Alex gently on the shoulder as she began to punch in the combination to her locker which just happened to be next door to Alex's.

"I hope you're not talking about someone like yourself," Alex snorted overlooking Bianca and giving the same face of unpleasantness she made when Fitz had appeared.

Bianca slammed her locker shut even though she had just opened it and shot a dirty look towards Alex. "Excuse me, but at least I don't give off a vibe that I'm welcoming the dead."

"Well, you could be hiding some bodies up there in that nest you consider hair," Alex replied plastering a smirk upon her lips.

"Look little girl, just because you're the newest 'thing' at Degrassi doesn't mean you can go around acting like you're the shit. Let's go, Fitz."

Bianca turned on the heel of her shoe to leave, but Alex wasn't going to let her get away so easily. "And what's your excuse? Rumors fly fast around Degrassi. You should hear the things people are gossiping about around here."

"I smell a catfight," Fitz burst out quite pleased that he was going to be able to witness this.

Bianca chewed on her tongue trying to calm down the anger that was slowly boiling inside of her. She tossed her hair and marched slowly over to Alex making sure they met eye to eye. "What would these rumors be, exactly?"

Alex rolled her shoulders. "Oh, I don't know. Let's just say you're in the boiler room at least three times a week with a new guy in your grasp each time. It sounds like someone's mouth has been getting a work out if you catch my drift."

Bianca's temper was flaring. It took all she had not to crack Alex in the mouth.

"Damn, that was a really good burn," Fitz piped in from behind.

"Shut up, Fitz!" Bianca bellowed running her very obvious fake nails through the front of her hair. She let out a grunt as Alex let her weight sit upon her locker; a sense of delight shining through her. Bianca had to retaliate.

"Alright, so you've heard a few things, but I don't need any all black wearing, wrist cutting, and attention hog to tell me about my life."

Alex shifted her footing off of the locker. "And I don't need a frizzy haired, cleavage showing whore, with loose lips to tell me about mine."

Alex thought Bianca's eyes were going to burst out of their sockets any that very moment. The anger was written all over her face. Bianca tried to make a swing toward Alex, but missed and before anything could proceed further, Fitz had lifted Bianca up and off the floor.

"Calm down, B, she's not worth it especially when you already have a warning from Simpson."

"Put me down, Fitz," Bianca demanded, thrashing her arms around wildly.

Fitz lowered her down and with a huff Bianca flipped her hair behind her once more.

She wagged her finger in Alex's face. "You messed with the wrong person. Let's just say I'm going to take your whole fan base away from you. I know how to show guys a good time. I'm not some cheap imitation of a fantasy."

Alex forged a laugh. "Wow, and I thought you were a slut before. For your information, there's only one guy in Degrassi that has my attention and he wouldn't want you if he was blind and deaf."

"I beg to differ. You better hope that I don't find out who your little boy toy is or you will be sorry." Bianca faked a swing towards Alex hoping she would flinch, but it was unsuccessful. Alex stayed grounded; feet firmly in place, and watched as Fitz dragged Bianca down the hallway.

With a new found sense of accomplishment running through her, she thought it was the perfect time to now take on what she had come to Degrassi to do and take what was rightfully hers; Eli Goldsworthy.


	3. Lunchroom Hiatus

"I don't understand how your brain hasn't turned to mush yet, Clare," Adam said watching as she was eating a salad and glancing over her chemistry notes all at the same time. He was waiting for the moment she'd start trying to eat her notes and read her salad.

"I agree, "Eli said taking a seat beside her in the cafeteria. He didn't look half as stressed out as Clare did. He reached his arm around her back and snatched her notebook away.

"What the – Eli why did you do that for?" Clare demanded, scrambling to try and retrieve the book from his grasp.

"Have some fun, Clare. Eat a French fry," and before Clare could even object, Eli had placed one in her mouth.

"Thanks," she muttered chewing angrily.

Adam looked down at his tray laughing to himself quietly. "That's one way to do things, Eli."

"I am unique when it comes to these things," he replied with his signature smug expression appearing on his face.

"You just love to boast on how wonderful you are, don't you?" Clare asked shaking her head; the ends of her curls swaying back and forth.

"Absolutely." Eli made somewhat of a pouty face, his dimples showing even more then usual. "I think I need some more fries," and within a flash he was gone leaving Adam and Clare alone, both with smiles imprinted upon their face.

"You chose a keeper, Clare," Adam joked.

"Oh shush, Adam," She peered over her shoulder making sure Eli wasn't coming into view. He was waiting at the very end of the lunch line; his gaze seemingly distant from the walls of Degrassi.

"What's wrong, Edwards?" Adam questioned noticing her attempt of spying for Eli.

"Do you see the elephant in the room or is it just me?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't follow."

"This may sound stupid, but the 'A Night In Vegas' dance is coming up this Friday and Eli still hasn't asked me to go with him yet." Clare let out an overly dramatic sigh and placed her elbows on the table as a cushion to rest her neck.

"You guys are dating. Isn't that invitation enough?" Adam was highly confused at the whole Eli and Clare relationship. The last time Clare had mentioned an elephant in the room was during their project for Ms. Dawes' English assignment. Eli had offered to go select their book of choice to reenact, and in that time Clare mentioned how she knew Eli had felt something for her, but wasn't admitting to it. I think not asking her to a dance and not owning up to how they both felt for each other fell under two separate categories.

"I guess, but still, wouldn't he ask instead of it having to be implied?"

Adam rolled his eyes, but tried to hide the gesture from Clare. He had felt like a third wheel since day one of hanging out with Eli and Clare. A romance between them was always imminent. "Be happy you even have a date to the dance or a love life at all. If you haven't noticed, mine is lacking extremely."

"Adam, you're a great guy. Someone has to be crushing on you in Degrassi." Clare's words were too highly optimistic and cheery for Adam's taste.

"I'm sure about that," he began, his statement drowning in utmost sarcasm. "The only way that would happen is if they have short term memory loss or they're a new student here. "

"No, Adam, that's not true."

Adam rolled his shoulders obviously trying to get Clare to change the topic. Truth is he felt like no one would want him in Degrassi. After only his first few weeks, and his first attempt to hit on Bianca, his secret had been exposed through the halls faster then he could blink. He was flirting, Bianca was in sight, and then before he knew it, her hand had slipped onto his vest where no secret of his could remain hidden at that point.

"_What's going on there?" she asked; eyes coldly piercing through Adam, examining every fragment of his body._

"_N...Nothing," Adam's voice was shaking. _

"_You're way too skinny to have man boobs," Bianca snapped back. As Adam tried to run away she caught him by his sleeve and cornered him up against the nearest wall. Using both of her hands, she pried open his vest. Inside revealed his black muscle shirt and his bandages wrapped tightly on top with the purpose to constrict and conceal his breasts. _

"_You're a girl!" she screamed out drawing every head to stare in Adam's direction. _

_His face was drained of all color, or any sense of emotion other then humiliation and absolute terror. Not waiting for responses from onlookers, Adam raced down the halls and ducked out of sight, tears slowly streaming down his face. After that, his secret had spread like wildfire due to Bianca's inability to keep her mouth shut unless it affected her. _

_Before he knew it, his step brother Drew got his ass kicked, Bianca hadn't stopped teasing him even till this day, and Eli along with Clare were the only people who truly accepted him as a female to male transgender. _

"It is true, Clare," Adam said finally relinquishing his brain from the flashbacks that still caused him pain to this day. "I tried introducing myself to that new girl Alex today."

"And how did that go?"

"Horrible, her eyes were all over Eli." The words had rolled off Adam's tongue before he could stop them. Clare's mouth dropped and so did Eli's for he had reappeared holding a fresh tray of fries.

"Adam!" he roared, banging the tray onto the lunch table.

"Did I say all over Eli? I meant over Eli as in past his shoulder. There was some hunky looking jock behind him. Damn my brother and his athletic friends." Adam could feel the warmth on his face as he knew his skin had changed from its usual color of white to scarlet. He bit his tongue and planted his view on his tray hoping the topic would switch to another.

"Is this true?" Clare said rising from her seat and facing Eli; hands pressed tightly on her hips.

"Clare, you have nothing to worry about. She's not my type."

"Actually, she seems perfect for you. You both have the same styles and you're both exceptionally good looking considering –"

Eli cut off Clare's tirade with a kiss; one that Adam even though he was not experiencing it, could feel the passion exploding from it. He saw their lips clash together and usually these moments from his two friends would fill him with nausea. But instead he was happy for them, happy that they had something going for them even after all the obstacles that had been thrown in their path.

Eli pulled away from Clare and took a seat while Clare was still frozen; a dazed expression of joy encased in her eyes. Her mouth slightly hung open as though waiting for Eli to kiss her again, but she slowly flattened out her shirt and took her seat. Both exchanged flirty looks as though signaling to each other there was more to come.

Adam shivered; the normal wave of repulsion sinking back in. "So, you're not mad at me?"

Eli shook his head and did his normal brotherly handshake him and Adam had created in the early days of their friendship. "Nah, Clare needed to know and I'm glad that's not inside of me anymore."

"Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" Clare asked, her right eyebrow slightly raised higher then the other. She flashed her eyes towards Adam and he knew at once what she was hinting towards; the dance.

"Actually there is, but you have to wait just a little bit longer for it," Eli replied smirking happily as he saw how intrigued Clare's face had become.


	4. Rain Beneath The Glass

"Eli, where are we going?" Clare asked, her eyes covered gently by Eli's hands. He had guided her down a hallway, she knew that much, but where their destination was, she was unsure.

"We're almost there. Just watch the step over here."

Clare lifted her right foot and found the drop of the stair that Eli was referring to. "Can I open my eyes yet?"

Eli removed his hands and she briefly heard his feet shuffling against what seemed to be concrete. The footsteps ceased and Eli in the distance replied, "You can, now."

Clare opened her eyes. She was standing in Degrassi's memorial garden that they had dedicated to one of their deceased students; James Tiberius Yorke. It was still on the grounds of Degrassi, but instead of being surrounded by classrooms, it was encased in a glass arch over looking a garden of beautifully blossomed flowers. Each flower had a radiant color whether it was red, blue, yellow, or even the faintest tint of white. The smell of sweet perfume hung in the air and the sun reflected slightly off of the glass creating just the perfect amount of light to illuminate the view.

Clare was in awe as she tried to take in the scenery that had captured her from the moment she had laid eyes upon it.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing, Eli, but what are we doing here?"

Eli's hands were hidden behind his back. "I wanted to ask you a very important question."

He walked towards Clare and took her right hand in his grasp. The other remained behind him. "Would you like to go the dance with me this Friday night?"

Clare gasped as Eli's other hand came into view clutching a blown up version of a queen of hearts card normally found in a playing deck. On it in black bold letters written in some kind of fancy script read: '_A Night in Vegas where_ _anything is possible.' _Underneath the handwriting, in the bottom right corner of the card, were the words _'admit one'_ which Clare couldn't help, but let out a small laugh about.

"I'd love to go with you, Eli," she said happily, her pale blue eyes shielded with a gloss as though she was about to cry. That was probably one of the most romantic things Eli had done since they started dating. She knew he didn't like dances very much or any kind of school social event, but the fact he was sucking it up for her made it all worth the while.

Eli's face revealed a smile of pure delight because Clare had accepted his offer. He kissed her shortly on the lips and led her over to a small bench in the middle of the garden. There both of them sat. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her tightly, and her head was placed in the crevice between his neck and shoulder.

A slight breeze started to blow making the flowers sway back and forth on their stems. The scent of perfume grew stronger and Clare could not think of a perfect setting to spend her free period with Eli.

Suddenly, a thought struck her amongst the silence. This spur of the moment was way too out of Eli's character especially when she had just been previously telling Adam about her desire to be asked to the dance. "Spill the details, Romeo. How did you know?"

Eli's eyes flickered to a confused expression. "What are you talking about, Clare?"

She picked up her head from his shoulder and met him eye to eye. "How did you know I wanted to be formally invited to the dance?"

"Please, Clare, it isn't that hard to figure out," Eli said his confident attitude not once flaking.

"So this was all your idea?" Clare removed his arm from around her and didn't put in any effort to hide the suspicions from her face.

"Adam helped."

Clare grimaced, evidently not amused that Adam had slipped up.

"You know Adam hates being the 'in – between' as he calls it. You should have seen that one coming."

Clare tilted her head almost as a signal that she knew Eli was right. "I guess I should have, but what exactly did Adam say?"

"Something along the lines of 'Ask Clare to the dance, ask her now. I'm not playing Eli." Eli chuckled as a glimpse of Adam's demanding face crept into the front of his mind.

"Did I really make it sound that desperate?" Clare asked seemingly worried.

"I found it kind of cute, "Eli said in response as he kissed her cheek.

"However," he began rising up from the bench indicating Clare to do the same. "There is still one thing left to take care of."

Clare crossed her arms together and a smirk formed along the edges of her mouth. "And what would that be?"

"How are you going to thank me for listening to Adam?" He pressed his lips into a firm line as he waited for Clare to respond.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Her head bobbed a little off towards the side.

"Well, I don't know – "and before Clare could say anything he had leaned in and was kissing her. She slowly raised her arms and let them enfold around his neck after the shock from the unexpected kiss sunk in. She felt a huge amount of force as Eli kissed her; his lips crushing against hers relaying the message that he truly cared about her. He nibbled playfully at her lip which Clare could not deny that she enjoyed. She felt his hands drop onto her hips and a slight tug as he pulled her closer towards him. With one last bite upon her lower lip, Eli pulled away.

Clare stayed in position trying to rid the fuzzy feeling that was filling up her insides at that moment. "Wow," she blurted out.

Eli's attitude could not have been anymore filled at that point. "I still have ten minutes before French class," he responded his eyes broadening with happiness.

"French, huh?" Clare asked and this time she leaned in towards Eli. He didn't once question as their lips touched again. Both could feel the distinct smiles embedded on each other's faces.

A crash of bone chilling water landed on Clare and Eli. They pulled apart both directing their glances up towards the ceiling. The sprinklers were pouring water from their contents. Eli seized Clare's hand and led her outside of the garden holding onto her so she wouldn't slip in her flats.

They both emerged from the entrance drenched with their clothing sticking firmly to their bodies. Clare rung out her sweater and watched as it formed a puddle on the floor. Eli shook, removing the excess water from him and removed his black blazer which was dripping more water to add to Clare's puddle.

"How did that happen?" Clare asked now ringing out the tips of her hair which curled even more then when it was dry. Her teeth were chattering and she was shivering.

"Someone must have set off the sprinklers," he said. How dissatisfied he was rang loud and clear in his voice. "Let's go and get some towels from the gym."

Clare agreed without hesitation and began heading down the hall with Eli following close behind her. Only heard to Eli was a muffled pitch of laughter. Eli's head turned to look behind him and he didn't need a face to figure out whose black hair had just ducked out of sight.


	5. The Voice Of The Hidden

Eli exited the gym after Clare who had rushed out a few minutes before to head to her yearbook meeting. The halls of Degrassi were empty except for a few students getting last minute items they needed from their locker. Eli was hanging out with Clare later on tonight. Until then he figured he would rummage through his locker and gather Adam's comic book to read at home during the wait.

"Hey Eli," a voice echoed from behind.

Eli whipped around and came face to face with Alex who was grinning at him flirtatiously. He opened the door of his locker obscuring his view of her.

"I said hi, Eli," Alex scoffed noticing his lack of interest to want to talk to her.

He slammed his locker shut in her face and began to head down the hallway hoping she would take a hint and leave him alone. However, she didn't back off that easily and followed him; her feet stomping angrily against the tile floor.

"Eli, Eli, what did I do?" She gained speed and made her way in front of him. He had no choice, but to stop and listen to her.

"Hi Alex," he said in a monotone. He tugged on the strap of his book bag feeling somewhat awkward around her demanding presence.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go get a smoothie at The Dot."

Eli's eyes averted her penetrating gaze. "No, I'm busy," he replied and he slightly brushed against her shoulder as he advanced ahead of her.

"Well, how about after you're done?" _What is going on here? Why is he giving me the cold shoulder? I'm not letting him leave this easily. Eli slipped away once and I'm not allowing that to happen again._ Thoughts were flooding through Alex's head.

Eli groaned and faced Alex once more. "Look," he began raising his hand as a gesture to silence her from objecting. "I have a girlfriend. She's everything to me and I don't want to go to The Dot with you."

Alex flailed her arms. "I don't care if you have a girlfriend, Eli. I just wanted to hang out, as friends. What's wrong with that?" Alex feigned that she was hurt by Eli's accusation even though she knew what she was feeding Eli was a lie. She stared into Eli's beautiful brown eyes. They weren't an ordinary pair. They weren't a deep dark shade, but they sparkled naturally without any help from the sun's rays. They told stories of his past; everything that he had gone through was imprinted in them. It was hard for Alex to divert her gaze. Looking back in retrospect, Alex remembered when those eyes shone at her; filled with their love, and their joy. She wanted that back with every beat that her heart commenced.

"I don't believe you."

"How could you not believe me, Eli? I'm new here at Degrassi. I'm just searching for some friends." Alex pleaded hoping Eli would drop his doubts of her.

"There are hundreds of other students at Degrassi. Why are you so busy chasing after me?"

"You seem like a great dude to get to know, Eli. What's wrong with that?" Alex gritted her teeth together getting frustrated with Eli's incompetence to listen to her without shooting down everything she said.

"I think you have more than just being friends in your list of intentions," he responded viciously.

Alex's face fell and was replaced with sadness. "I'm sorry you think that way, Eli. I just don't understand why you would think I'm trying to come between you and your girlfriend. That isn't my style."

"I don't believe one bit of that crap," he snapped.

Alex was taken aback. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She had never seen Eli this angry with anyone before, especially her.

"I saw you turn the sprinklers on when Clare and I were in the garden. "

"W…What are you talking about?" Alex stammered although she knew she was caught in her own menacing game at this point.

"Don't play dumb, Alex. I saw your black hair. You can mess with me all you want, but once you bring Clare into it, things get a lot more personal. And that goes for everyone."

"A little water didn't hurt your precious, Clare," Alex retorted, anger traveling through her veins. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her feelings for much longer.

"I don't care if it was water. I don't care if it was even a glance from behind. You leave Clare alone. Do I make myself clear?" Eli shot Alex daggers through his eyes and without waiting to see what she would say, he progressed down the hall.

He had just placed his hand on the handle of the front door when he heard a loud wail escape Alex's mouth. "Don't you recognize me, Eli? Don't you know who I am?"

Eli let his hand slip from the door. He didn't turn around. He just stood motionless.

Tears were streaming down Alex's face. Her makeup was running. Her freckles were more noticeable than ever. "Please, Eli, look at me. "

Eli obeyed and lifted his head slowly. Alex nodded approvingly. "That's right, Eli. I knew you saw something when I first approached you in the hallway. It was written all over your expression. Just say it, Eli. Who am I?" Her voice had lost the tough outer exterior that Alex normally had. It was softer, sweeter, entrancing. It captivated Eli. It made him unable to resist listening to her as she spoke. He watched as her lips curved and contorted to form words that were soon to be heard in his ears. So innocent, so beautifully said. There was only one person who could capture Eli with just the sound of their voice, but it was impossible. Julia was dead.

He had heard it with his own ears. Outside of Julia's room, with a chart hooked in his arm, the doctor was speaking to his assistant.

"_She's in critical condition. I don't know if she'll pull through."_

_The nurse's eyes widened, seemingly disturbed by the news. "Are you sure?"_

_The doctor nodded. "Yes, I'm quite sure. It's been weeks and there has been no response from her body; physically or mentally. I don't know how much more time will go by before anything changes. The car came on strong. She might not ever wake up again after overlooking the results of her MRI." _

_Eli remembered those words that hit him hard. He couldn't bear to come to the hospital anymore seeing Julia and knowing that her waking up was futile. He had to escape, leave the pit of misery that was already rotting him to the core. He had to let Julia go even if it broke his heart, even if it meant locking his memories of Julia away for good. They couldn't prohibit him from moving on. He had to numb the pain. _

"It's not possible," Eli muttered, his voice cracking as if he were about to cry.

"Yes, yes, it is, Eli. It is. I was never gone." Alex cupped her hands around Eli's face. She stroked his right cheek gently.

"No, it's not." He pushed her hand away, breaking from the trance he was in. This couldn't be real. Alex's features were only similar to Julia's and in the midst of seeing Alex; he had projected his memory of Julia onto her body. That had to be it.

"Eli, why are you so afraid to accept this? It's me, Julia. I'm here to stay." She leaned in closer, pinning him up against the front door of Degrassi. She began to line his neck with soft kisses all the way down to the beginning of his chest in the exact pattern Julia did when they were together.

"Stop," Eli said his voice barely over a whisper.

Alex refused. "Don't fight it, Eli. We can finally be together." She began to slip her hand up his black blazer.

"Stop," Eli said again, more stern and composed. He grabbed Alex's hand and removed it from his body.

She blinked in succession. It was obvious she was fighting back tears. "What's the problem, Eli?"

"I…I have to g…go," Eli stammered and without another word, he exited leaving Alex alone staring at him through the glass as he left. She moaned as she cried and slid down onto the floor in a heap.


	6. Shoebox Of Memories

Eli was unable to focus as he reached his house. He climbed up the stairs, entered his bedroom, and slammed the door shut. He fell onto his bed; his body being absorbed into the mattress and sheets.

What had just happened? He couldn't even begin to wrap his finger around it. One minute he was in the middle of Degrassi's hallway in an argument with Alex and in an instant, Alex had melted into Julia. She had her voice, her delicate kisses, and her face. It couldn't be real, but yet it was. Was it just his own imagination that had created the image or was it really her? It couldn't be. He had heard the doctor's diagnosis. He even saw the lack of any ability to wake up when he went into Julia's hospital room to say his last goodbye. How did that all wash away? How did many nights looking out his window and wishing for Julia to be alive again had come true?

Eli tossed his school bag across the room and watched as it crashed into the wall and landed with a thud against the floor. He grabbed his noise deflector headphones from his nightstand and pressed them against his ears as tightly as his body would allow. His thoughts were devouring him as endless possibilities streamed through; numerous problems with unresolved solutions.

He plugged his headphones into his IPod and let the shrieking screams from The Dead Hand ring through his ears. He had to drown this all out, let it all float to the back of his mind. Julia, his sweet Julia, was alive. But why had she come back to Degrassi to make her grand appearance? Nothing made sense to Eli at this point, nothing at all.

He lay on his bed with his hands resting under his head, gazing up at the ceiling fan that was whirling around and around. That's exactly what his thoughts were doing. He couldn't take this. He had to verify what he had just seen before it drove him off the brink of insanity. He threw his headphones beside him, the music was echoing from a distance as Eli crossed his room to his closet.

He opened up the door and spread apart his clothes that were neatly folded on hangers. Behind his wardrobe were sets of shoeboxes piled up until they reached the top of the closet. Some were labeled in black sharpie with the words, _Christmas of 2007, Eli's birthday 2005, Family Vacation 2008. _However, neither of those boxes was desired by Eli. He stood on his tippy toes and outstretched his arm as high as it would go. His fingers tips just grazed the box upon the pedestal of others.

With a swift movement, the box fell and collapsed on top of him; its contents covering the entire closet floor. There were old Polaroid pictures, small gold rings, CDs, and a long silver chain that was knotted.

Eli looked deeply frustrated seeing everything messily on the floor. His hands were trembling as he tried to re-gather his belongings; first heading for the pictures. He took hold of a picture with him and Julia; both smiling happily without a care about the world on their faces. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. She had returned the gesture and was posing for whoever was aiming the camera.

He sighed as he placed it back into the box and did the same with a few more pictures to follow; their trip to the park, the zoo, a short kiss, and the night they both fell asleep on the beach watching the sunrise as they woke up together. Each pictured tugged at his heartstrings.

All of the pictures were back in the box except for one. This one in particular had killed Eli's soul the most. He and Julia were in his backyard, chest to chest, soaked in water from the pool clearly in view in the background. Julia's hair was long and luscious even while wet and it fell just up to the start of her ribcage. Eli's hair was tasseled in his face briefly covering his right eye. That was the afternoon before they had fought; the last few hours they would be happy together before everything had crumbled at each of their feet; Julia collecting more of the pieces.

"_I don't understand what the big deal is, Julia. I missed one stupid family dinner." Eli's words were harsh as he stormed through the night with Julia close on his trail._

"_It wasn't just a stupid dinner. It was to meet my parents. You know how much I had to lie through my teeth to get you out of coming?"_

"_I'm sorry, Julia. I just wasn't ready to meet your parents."Eli's words were filled with sincerity._

"_First it was idiotic and now you weren't ready. Which one is it?" Julia had finally caught up with Eli and tugged on his hand making him stop._

_Eli didn't respond. He gnawed slightly on his lower lip. He really wasn't in the mood to have Julia screaming at him. He had a fear of meeting Julia's parents, making a wrong impression, and causing her pain. He wasn't exactly an acceptable choice considering the immense gap of wealth between him and Julia. He was afraid of being looked down upon and he knew telling that all to Julia would just make things worse._

"_Answer me, damn it," Julia's words struck hard at Eli. _

"_You want to know why I didn't want to go to your family gathering." Julia stopped in her tracks. Eli never once raised his voice, but the tone of it was scary enough. "I didn't want to be the loser of a boyfriend that I know you think I am in the back of your mind." _

_The words cut clear through Julia. "W…what, Eli? That's not true." She was clearly knocked off guard. _

"_Well, it sure as hell seems like it to me."His pitch still had not risen, but it was obvious the statement was directed as an insult towards her. _

_Tears had formed on Julia's eyes and Eli watched, squinting through the darkness, as they tapped the ground one at a time. "I never once thought that about you, Eli, but I guess we're not on the same page when it comes to us dating at all." She was choked up and couldn't speak anymore. _

"_I guess not," was all Eli replied as nonchalantly as it could have been said. _

_Julia pressed her lips tightly together and crossed her arms waiting for Eli to say something; to come running at her and take her into his arms and kiss her to say he was sorry. But that didn't happen and Julia knew it wouldn't. _

_She rubbed at her eyes and climbed onto her bike. With one final glance back at Eli, she rode up the block. _

_Before Eli's brain could process what was going on, it happened. There were flashing headlights, a horn honking, and a screeching as someone had pressed furiously against their breaks. He saw the tire from Julia's bike roll across the street and it didn't take him any more than a second to know that Julia had been hit by a car. _

Eli's eyes fluttered open and were glistening with tears as he finally stowed the picture back into its box. Just by reminiscing upon that memory, his mental wound had been slashed open effortlessly.

The severity did not lesson up as he saw the rings both him and Julia had worn with their date carved into the golden band. Nor did it help when he saw the CDs both had burned showing each other how distinct their tastes in music were. Neither did the other half of the arrowhead necklace he had given Julia for her birthday which he had taken from around her neck before he made his last exit.

Eli sighed as he outlined the shoebox with his palms, feeling every dent and twist in the cardboard. His mind raced with memories of him and Julia; those that occurred outside of the pictures. Alex was really Julia. They were too similar in features to be disproved and the way she had kissed him left him speechless just like it always had.

However, this situation was far more complicated than it ever was before. What about Clare? He had fallen for Clare the moment his eyes had bestowed upon her face. It was so fragile, so simply beautiful that it was breathtaking. He had fought through his own trepidation of hurting Clare and admitted to her the story of what really happened with his ex girlfriend and why he was so afraid to open his heart up again. She had accepted him with love's embrace and even gave him time to let all of his emotions work themselves out inside of him. That time meant nothing now because they were as just as they were before; confused.

He had moved on from Julia. He had finally accepted that she was dead so that he could love again. Why was it different now that she was alive? This feeling, this pain, wasn't what he should be experiencing. He should be devoted to Clare more than ever, but it wasn't turning out that way. His heart beat for Clare, but why did his mind tear that in half and linger towards Julia? He needed to talk to Clare and hopefully her intelligent mind would extricate him of this burden that was now seeping deep into him; past his tissues and into his soul.

He dropped the box onto the closet floor and pulled out his phone.

_I know we were supposed to hang out later, but I need to talk to you, it's an emergency. _

Clare responded at once. _I just got out of my yearbook meeting. Come over?_

Eli sent a text confirming the plan and rushed out of his house; his body being weighed down by its own personal struggle.


	7. Confessions Of The Broken Hearted

Clare paced worriedly outside her front step. Eli's text, although short, had rattled her nerves drastically. She jumped off her stoop and looked down her street waiting to see Morty driving down accompanied by Eli in the driver's seat. A hearse wasn't a hard car to not take notice to.

Within a matter of minutes, Eli had arrived. He stepped outside of Morty and Clare knew that whatever was wrong was serious. His eyes had never seemed so secluded from his mind. He was walking with a slouch, his hair hanging and concealing more of his face than usual. His signature smirk was nowhere in sight and didn't seem to have any chance of finding its way back.

"Eli?" Clare called out. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers in his. She escorted him to the stoop and waited for him to sit down.

"We need to talk Clare," he said.

Clare searched for the right words in response. "Nothing good ever comes after that." She patted down her skirt trying to deflect herself from her own anxiety.

Eli squeezed on her hand; the first reaction she had gotten out of him since he had showed up on her doorstep. "Something happened today."

_Very specific, Eli,_ Clare thought. She shook her head as though to cancel out the negative idea that had just wavered in her head. "What was this something?"

Eli's gaze fixated upon Clare's hand. He began to brush his thumb back and forth against her soft skin. "I bumped into Alex in the hallway today while I was leaving."

Clare couldn't find anything positive that would come out of this situation. She knew Alex had her eyes on Eli since day one upon entering Degrassi. It only became more apparent from their talk in the lunchroom that very afternoon. "And-"Clare asked, her voice a little shaky.

"She wanted me to go to The Dot with her and get a drink. I told her no and then…it occurred."

It shocked Clare that Eli, for the one of the first times in his life, was barely able to string a sentence together. "What do you mean, it?"

Eli was hesitant with his reply. He didn't know how to put the words together to tell Clare, but he knew he had to. "I rejected Alex a few times and I knew she was getting upset. I told her I had a girlfriend and she wasn't going to come between that. We went back and forth for a few minutes and then she showed herself."

Clare's eyes narrowed. "Who's she?"

Eli licked his lips and with a slight pain in his heart he uttered one word "Julia."

Clare dropped Eli's hand out of shock and waited for him to say that he was joking or at least say something at all. "I thought she was dead. That's what you said. You were so afraid of being with me because you lost her. You lied to me?" Clare let out an exasperated sigh as she felt her defenses setting themselves up. She heard the words out of Eli's mouth, yes, but they wouldn't process.

Eli's eyes filled with an endless request that he hadn't broken Clare's trust. "No, Clare. How would I ever lie about something like that? If anyone can be blamed for lying it's her. I thought she was dead even the doctors did, but she's not and I still don't know how that's possible."

Clare inhaled a breath. "Are you sure it's really her? Maybe you were mistaken, Eli."

"I could never mistake anyone for Julia. It's impossible."

Clare felt as though she had been stabbed through the heart at that very moment. Yet, she had to understand that Eli would always hold Julia close inside of him no matter how much time had gone by. However, if she was alive…what did he feel now? She was afraid to ask; afraid to dig that deep into Eli dreading an answer she'd regret hearing later.

Eli noticed Clare's expression; her wrinkled nose signaling that she was swimming in her thoughts. "What are you thinking about, Edwards?" The question didn't have the same effect when it was being asked seriously instead of Eli's typical joking tone.

"Nothing," she replied dispassionately.

"Who's lying now?" Eli regretted that as soon as he said it.

Clare crossed her arms and fidgeted with the positioning of her legs.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I didn't mean to say that." Eli reached for Clare's hand, but she moved it out of range from his grasp. "There's more I have to say, Clare."

"This ought to be good," Clare sneered turning her nose up at Eli.

"She kissed me."

Eli could have sworn on his life that Clare's head was going to explode. Her cheeks turned red out of anger and not flattery that usually came with being Eli's girlfriend. "Excuse me?" She asked; her voice cracking.

"I told her to get off."

"Oh, because that would work on a girl like her who just flings herself at other people's boyfriends!" Clare said sharply. Clare knew what it was like to lose someone to another after Jenna had taken K.C. from her. She wasn't going to let Eli become another victim in the cycle.

"It wasn't like that, Clare."

"So you enjoyed it then?" Clare shook her head in disgust and stood up to leave. She didn't want to hear this any longer.

"Please Clare, wait." Eli followed her and grabbed her waist from behind. "I didn't enjoy it. I told her to get off and I left," he whispered softly in her ear.

She shivered slightly as a chill ran down her spine. "Those are two separate things, Eli. You could have enjoyed it and just told her to get off because you have a conscious. Don't play games with me. Do you have feelings for Julia?"

Clare released his hold on Clare's waist and made sure she saw that he was looking into her eyes. "I honestly don't know. I saw her and I heard her voice. All of our memories appeared in my head of when we were together. The feeling was indescribable and afterwards I was just so confused on how to tell you what was on my mind."

Tears rolled out of Clare's eyes and she tried to hide the fact from Eli by dabbing them quickly with her sleeve. "Are you breaking up with me?"

The words shot through Eli like a bullet. His knees began to shake and he felt queasy at the mere thought of even attempting to leave Clare. "What? No, Clare, why would I do that to you?"

"How could I think you weren't?" She was just as surprised as Eli by this point. "Eli, she's the first person you ever truly felt something for and you just found out she's alive. I could never live up to those standards." Her tears had failed to cease.

Eli didn't comprehend what he was seeing; Clare just as emotionally torn as he was. She hadn't witnessed the first person she had fallen for die, but she had lost him. Eli forced her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he listened as she released her painful cries. "Clare, you have surpassed her standards by so much. I never cared about Julia the way I care about you. You're sweet, beautiful, smart, and unique in every way that I can imagine. I know you don't want to lose me and I don't want to lose you either, Clare. If I were to let you go, I'd be the biggest idiot to ever roam the Earth."

Clare broke free from the hug. "You have no feelings for Julia, then?" Her voice was raspy as she strained to speak.

"No," Eli said assertively, so secure that there was no way Clare could contradict his words.

Clare lunged at Eli knocking him onto the top of the steps. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and kissed him with such enthusiasm that she had taken Eli's breath away. She tugged at the edges of his shaggy, dark, brown hair which gave her more leverage over kissing him. Their lips locked even tighter than before. She tangled her legs around his lower torso; her bottom half resting on Eli's lap.

With one final kiss, Clare stopped and returned to sitting beside Eli whose eyes were dreamily staring at her. "Wow," he said.

Clare beamed. "Does this mean I still have a date to "A Night in Vegas?"

"Absolutely," Eli said, his smirk finally returning to his face.


	8. Fake Disguise

Alex headed as slowly as she could to Degrassi. She stood outside the front entrance examining the doors where she had trailed kisses down Eli's neck. That was also the same spot where he had rejected her and left before she could do anything more.

"Well, well, well, good morning Alex." Bianca's voice stung through Alex's ears. She had no energy to get into another confrontation with her.

Bianca's body came into full view. She was wearing the tightest pair of jeans that was probably ever made with a jacket that cut off at the beginning of her stomach. Her tank top, although underneath the jacket, was see- through and low cut.

Alex took a step back not wanting to be face to face with her chest instead of her eyes.

"Last time I checked, eyeliner was supposed to go on your eyes, not your cheek, sweetie."

Alex blotted at her cheek with the palm of her hand. Her makeup must have run down her face from crying this morning. She didn't know why she had bothered to put it on when all she had the urge to do was mope about her life. "Thanks," Alex said her voice barely audible.

She made her way past Bianca and into the main hall of Degrassi. She heard Bianca's pumps clicking from behind. "What, no smart remark or witty comebacks?" She asked still keeping her usual I know everything attitude.

"Not today, Bianca. You win."

Bianca looked affronted. This was not the way she wanted to be on top when she had said nothing that would damage Alex in any way shape or form. "That's it then?"

"Shouldn't you be glad?" Alex made her way to the girl's bathroom even though she knew that wouldn't help evade Bianca. She placed her hand on the door ready to push it open when Bianca slapped her hand away.

"I know what's going on here. Little miss catch was turned down."

Alex let out a small gasp and tried to hide the fact that Bianca was right, but she knew it had failed. Bianca's mouth curved into a sinister grin. She had just fed Bianca the perfect bait.

She clasped her hands together in utter delight. "Okay, let's see. Who did you try to go after? Was it K.C.?" Bianca shook her head disagreeing with herself immediately. "No, he's too preppy for your liking." There was a pause and Bianca continued to think. "Was it Drew? Oh, wait, that couldn't be right. He's way out of your league and besides he's mine for Friday night."

Alex saw Bianca wink as Drew crossed her mind. She felt mildly sickened. Bianca continued with her babbling. "Was it Fitz?" Bianca guffawed and wiped away a slight tear from her eye. "Oh, that's a good one. Fitz practically hits on anything that moves. He'd take a sorry ass like you in a heart beat."

Alex snarled briefly, but she had no real motivation to continue with the threat.

"Are you talking about me again, Bianca? I hope you're saying something nice," Fitz said grinning from ear to ear as he approached both girls who were still outside of the bathroom.

"You wish, Fitz," Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Aw, is Bianca trying to new make friends?" Fitz asked spitefully as he finally realized who she was talking to.

"Go away." Her words were coated with a slick lining of venom, but Fitz was too used to Bianca's abrupt behavior to listen.

"No, I have a nice view right here." Fitz leaned against the nearest set of lockers and stifled a yawn. "Which one of you lovely ladies are taking me to Vegas night?"

Bianca ignored Fitz's statement all together. "Alex here got rejected and I'm trying to narrow down the options."

Fitz's eyes widened and he stepped off of the lockers. "Is that so by –"Fitz was cut off as he heard loud pounding stomps coming in his direction.

Clare came into view, her face flared up with anger.

"Hey Clare, what did the bible preach this morning?" Bianca asked seemingly pleased with her insult.

"Hush up, Bianca."

Bianca altered her weight onto her right foot. "I'm guessing the topic of the day wasn't manners."

Clare squeezed between the small space that was separating Bianca and Alex. "It's one thing to undress Eli with your eyes, but kissing another girl's boyfriend. That's sinful!"

Fitz let out a loud "OHHHHHH!"

Bianca slapped herself lightly on her forehead. "Of course!" she said snapping her fingers. "How could I forget about Goth boy?"

Clare shot Bianca a ruthless glance before readjusting her attention towards Alex. "You have no right to come between me and Eli."

"I'm sorry, Clare."

"That's it? You're sorry?" Clare squealed.

"That's exactly what I said when she wouldn't say something to me," Bianca said placing her two sense into the conversation. Fitz, who was now standing beside her, was watching intensely, anticipating an all out cat fight between Alex and Clare.

"Yes, Clare, that's all I have to say."

Clare's eyebrows furrowed wondering what was going on. She expected a lot more from Alex, or Julia, when she thought about it. There was no mean response, or even an ounce of fighting back which Clare assumed would happen.

"Just so you know, Eli is mine and it's going to stay that way," Clare spat. This was one of the first times Clare was ever being mean, but her feelings for Eli were too great to let someone come between them.

"I really don't know what you were thinking coming between Saint Edwards and her man. I don't know what she did, but she has him under her wing quite tightly," Fitz chimed in. Bianca nodded in agreement.

Clare's head tilted wondering if she had heard correctly that Bianca and Fitz had both just helped to prove her point. She shrugged it off and watched Alex.

"I don't have anything else to say to you, Clare, but I'm sorry. If you haven't noticed by my appearance," she gestured towards her blackened face. "I haven't fully accepted that Eli has moved on. I'll leave you guys alone if you would just let me go to my exam."

Clare stepped aside as Alex brushed past her. She, Bianca, and Fitz were standing there each feeling something different. Clare felt almost sorry for rushing towards Alex, but it had to be said. Bianca was disappointed since she had wanted to get a few good stabs in before her first test of the day. Fitz was hoping for more brutal words to be said. With a sigh and slight confusion, the group parted. Each wondered why they were even together to begin with considering they were on opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to personalities.

Alex peered around the hallway making sure no one important had come into view as the first bell rang. In the hustle and bustle of the Degrassi hallway, she pulled something out from her locker which caused her mouth to morph into a smirk. It was almost identical to Eli's. She glanced at her reflection in the small mirror she had on the top of her locker and wiped off the rest of her smeared makeup. _If Eli doesn't like me as Alex, then it's time to bring Julia back once and for all. _With a twinkle in her eye, Alex rushed into the washroom clutching the outfit she had retrieved from her locker just moments ago.


	9. Past Tense

"So you told Clare about Julia being alive?" Adam asked Eli as they both made their way into the gym for the first exam of the day; history.

Eli took a seat behind Adam and hung his book bag off the top. "I had too. I thought I was going to faint at any moment by how nervous I was."

"At least that's out of the bag."

Eli agreed and played with the arrowhead necklace that dangled from his neck. He peered up to see Adam gazing at him quite intensely. "What?"

"Eli, are you sure you knew Alex wasn't Julia?"

"Adam, I told you the story long before I told Clare. I heard what the doctors said. How could you even ask me that?"

Adam raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender as Eli's tone grew harsh. "I'm sorry, man. I'm just curious. You and Clare are both my friends and I don't want to see either of you hurt. "

Eli placed his feet on the grate underneath Adam's chair and sunk down low. "I don't want to see Clare hurt either. With Julia in the picture, it makes things quite difficult."

"Wait, what do you mean Julia's in the picture? Do you still like her?"

Eli's eyes jumped nervously from side to side. "No, Adam!" He shouted and knocked his beanie, which was perched on top of his head perfectly, clear off.

Adam made a move and caught it just before it hit the floor. "I'm sorry," Adam said again, his eyes begging Eli for sympathy. He really was just being concerned for both of his friends. He didn't want anything to separate them which would lead him to have to be more "in between" than he already was.

Eli lowered his voice as he realized he was drawing attention to himself. "I just meant that Julia is alive and I don't think she's going to be backing down so easily. I mean she kissed me for crying out loud."

"Oh boy," Adam said, his view far beyond Eli's shoulder.

"That's what I said," Eli responded unaware of what Adam was really looking at.

"No, Eli. Oh boy," Adam's head nodded towards the opening of the gym. Eli turned around and saw Julia making a very stand out entrance. She was wearing a white summer dress that was snug up to her waist and flowed out towards the top of her knee. She had a yellow flower tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. The heavy makeup she had worn as Alex had vanished. She had a simple complexion of pale pink lipstick and naked skin.

She walked past Eli, flipping her long black hair just briefly over her shoulder. "Hi Eli," she said innocently as she strolled to a seat two rows across from him.

"I don't think she's backing down," Adam said bluntly.

Eli scowled and looked at the clock in the center of the gym. "What time does the exam start?"

"Uh…in ten minutes. Why?"

Eli rose from his seat. "That's just enough time." Adam watched as Eli made his way towards Julia absolutely baffled at what was running through Eli's head.

Julia was glancing up at Eli even before he had arrived by her seat. "We need to talk outside," he said urgently.

"If that's what you want." Julia said flattening out her dress as she stood up. Her cheeks were flushed as she eagerly followed Eli outside of the gym.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked angrily as he led her down an empty hallway.

"I know how much you like it. Do you remember what this dress was for?" Alex responded while twirling the ends of her hair.

Eli bit at his lip and tried to hide the frustration from his face. He remembered the dress all too well. It was what Julia had worn to celebrate their six month anniversary. Eli had taken her to the park where they sat in the grass talking about everything that came to their minds. He had brought a picnic basket while Julia brought some food she had personally cooked. Even though much time had gone by, he could not deny how wonderful Julia looked in that dress. It had fit her skin tone beautifully and her eyes that stood out majestically. He shook his head liberating the thoughts from his mind. This wasn't the time for a series of recollections.

"Our six months, but Julia, that was a long time ago."

She took a step towards Eli and began to fuss with the collar of his blazer. "It doesn't have to be, Eli. We can have this now."

Eli backed away. "No we can't, Julia."

"And why the hell not?" She blurted out. She was on the verge of crying. She could feel the tight binding of her throat and the rims of her eyes beginning to bubble with hot tears.

"I've let go of you, Julia."

"That's a damn lie." Julia felt a tear run down the side of her face. She flicked it away and stared harshly at Eli waiting for him to say that he cared about her. She knew it had to be true inside of him. He couldn't have moved on. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

"No, Julia. It's not. You've wanted me to be honest with you since we met and while we were friends. Well, I'm keeping my end of the promise." Eli's tone was genuine. Just upon meeting Julia, before they had started dating, they made a vow to always be truthful to each other no matter what happened. And Eli, even though this situation was killing him, he had to live up to his word.

Julia didn't speak nor did she seem like she wanted to. Her body swayed back and forth.

"At one point, I loved you. I needed you. I wanted you all of the time, but it's not the same now. Those words are in the past tense for a reason."

"But they don't have to be, Eli. Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" She barely had the strength to talk to Eli as the knot in her throat had made her voice quite difficult to speak with.

"I understand completely, Julia, but I've moved on and you have to do the same. My heart is not committed to you anymore." Eli took her right hand from the side of her body and patted it gently. "I'm sorry."

Julia yanked her hand away. "So, this is it?" She averted Eli's gaze and looked towards the floor.

"Yes, it is." And without remaining around any longer, Eli hurriedly made his way back to the gym with one minute to spare before his exam started.

Julia trudged in about thirty seconds later with imprints of tears on her face. She sniffled and took her seat.

Adam glanced at Eli somewhat horrified. "What happened out there?"

Eli leaned in closely so no one in the surrounding seats would hear. "I told her the truth. I told her that she has to move on because my heart doesn't belong to her anymore."

Adam shuddered slightly. "It sounds like it was brutal."

Eli sighed. "Most of that kind of stuff is."

Before Adam could respond, Ms. Oh up heaved the attention of the class. "You will have two hours for this examination. Please face the front of the class and on my –"She cut herself off as she saw Julia's swollen and red eyes. "Are you alright, dear?"

Julia looked up seemingly startled. She massaged the top of her eyelid and spoke. "I'm fine, Ms. Oh. Can we please just start the test?"

Ms. Oh didn't linger on the topic much longer and stared down at her wrist watch. "You may begin now."

At that moment, a bunch of papers were shuffled and for the next two hours the drama between Eli and Julia faded into the background.


	10. Before The Night

Exams had passed as quickly as they had come. The endless amount of studying seemed to benefit most students as many were confident emerging from the gym. History, English, and Media proved to be the easiest out of the bunch. Chemistry and Trigonometry, no matter which way you studied, were leaving students baffled by the time the two hours were up. However, the talk of tests was nothing more then a mere memory as it was Friday and the 'A Night in Vegas' dance was only a few hours away.

"So Clare," Alli began applying a shimmery pink gloss to her lip. "Is Eli a good kisser?"

Clare almost choked on her own spit at the abrupt question from Alli. "We're not talking about this," she said and walked to the full length mirror in the corner of her room. She was wearing a light blue dress that was unusually tight for her taste. It fell just above her knees and the dress draped around her shoulders. In case she was showing too much cleavage, Clare had wrapped a fluffy dark blue boa around her neck like a tie. Alli had approved incredibly of the dress because it brought out her pale blue eyes, showed her supposed curves, and enhanced her skin tone. To be honest, the only thing Clare cared about at the moment was if Eli thought she looked okay, or even more than that.

"Please Clare, I have to know the details," Alli said with a pout.

"I don't ask you about how Drew kisses, do I?" Clare retorted. She fluffed the tips of her hair so they curled perfectly.

"You don't have to because you can tell he's amazing." Alli put emphasis on the word amazing as she spoke. She sighed pleasingly and stood up doing a twirl for Clare. Her dress was a lot different from Clare's. It was hot pink and as puffy as could be on the bottom half. It was clear cut across her chest giving her the illusion of slightly larger breasts. She had a light pink boa wrapped around her shoulders. "How do I look?"

Clare's eyes widened. "That's not exactly something your parents would approve of." It was obvious how strict and precise Alli's parents were when it came to dressing.

"Perfect," Alli said, a grin enveloping her face. She joined Clare in the mirror and admired herself for a few brief moments. _Drew is going to love this_, Alli thought. "I don't think my parents would consider your outfit as a choice for me either." Alli tugged the boa off of Clare's dress.

Clare clutched her hands over her chest and bent down to pick up the boa that was lying in a ball on the floor. She positioned it back around her neck.

"Oh please, Clare," Alli said rolling her eyes. "I have the same things you do. Besides I'm sure Eli would like the view," Alli teased.

Clare's cheeks flushed to a deep color of scarlet. "You're not going to drop conversations about Eli, are you?"

"Nope, not until you give me details. You guys are finally official after getting past the whole dead ex girlfriend thing. If he's kissing you a certain way you can tell if he's over her for good."

Clare's eyes dodged Alli's gaze. She hasn't told Alli about Alex being Julia. Frankly, no one knew about the whole thing except for her, Eli, and Adam.

Alli caught her wandering eyes. "Oh no," she huffed. "It's bad isn't it?"

"What, no, quite the opposite," Clare objected immediately. "It's just that-"her voice trailed off. "His ex isn't really dead."

Alli's mouth fell open as she waited for Clare to explain.

"Well you see, the new girl Alex, came to Degrassi as a hidden Julia. She cornered Eli in a hallway and kissed him. Eli left, but all he could do was think about her so he came to visit me and I thought he was breaking up with me. That obviously wasn't true. Then, Alex or Julia or whatever her name is now, came to school wearing a dress that she had worn to celebrate her six months with Eli. Quite pissed off, Eli basically told her she had to move on and he hasn't seen or heard from her since." Clare inhaled a large breath as she had finished rambling. She hoped Alli had caught everything she had just said.

"Well-"Alli was flabbergasted. "When did you get caught in the middle of a love triangle?"

Clare shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm hoping Julia finally got the message. I don't need any more drama especially when Eli and I are finally a couple."

Alli agreed. "It was already a stressful week, but now we get to unwind and relax at a school dance before break. Can life get anymore perfect?"

Clare cracked a smile. "If Eli kisses me again then it will."

"So you're saying he's good?"

"No, I'm saying he's amazing. He just knows how to move his lips and… other things. It never could even compare to K.C."

Alli squealed happily and pulled Clare into a spine breaking hug. "AHHHHH, Clare!"

Clare pulled away before Alli could squeeze any harder against her back. "Calm down Alli," she said chuckling. "Eli, Drew, and Adam should be here any minute. We should finish getting ready."

Alli's face was still imprinted with her wide grin from the news of Eli being a fantastic kisser. She obeyed Clare but not before saying, "I have a feeling tonight will be something to remember."

**-Torres Household – **

"Wow for once Elijah Goldsworthy isn't wearing all black," Adam laughed as he glanced at Eli through his bathroom mirror. He had just finished binding his chest and was now slipping on his white button down shirt.

Eli joined Adam in the bathroom as he played with the positioning of his bangs. "Thanks, Adam." Eli instead of his usual black blazer was wearing a red one that snuggled his shoulders making them look broader and more masculine. His button down was black unlike Adam's. He had to keep at least one part of his style the same.

Adam placed a black beanie on the top of his head after putting on his black tux jacket.

"Still not taking off the beanie, eh?" Eli asked.

Adam shook his head. "Not a chance, Eli." Truth was Adam thought the beanie had hid his somewhat girlish hair.

"Move out of the way, ladies," Drew shouted as he proceeded into the bathroom. It was getting very crowded in the small space. He sprayed a heavy load of axe onto himself.

"What the hell, bro?" Adam asked in between coughs.

"I have to smell good for Alli," Drew replied simply.

"I think she'll want to stand ten feet back if you smell like that," Eli said heading outside of the bathroom and taking in a whiff of axe free air.

Drew ignored Eli's comment and adjusted his shirt. "Alright, I think I'm ready. You guys set?"

Both Adam and Eli nodded and followed Drew down the stairs. Morty was waiting outside of the Torres house perfectly shined for the occasion.

"We're picking up our girlfriends in a death mobile?" Drew was quite dumbfounded at the idea.

"It's a hearse and since neither of you can drive then yes, we are."

Drew couldn't argue and Adam laughed at Drew's displeasure. Both climbed into Morty, squeezing into the front and waited for Eli to start the car.

**-Julia's House-**

Since Wednesday, Julia had refused to leave her home. Even though she knew she had to take exams, she had forced her mom to lie and say she was severely ill. Well, that partially wasn't a lie. Her mind had shut down on her. She couldn't feel anything, but pain, numbness, the longing for Eli to be present with her. She had seen the look in his eyes before he dropped the bomb.

"_I understand completely, Julia, but I've moved on and you have to do the same. My heart is not committed to you anymore."_

Those words had replayed in Julia's head like a broken record. She couldn't shut them away or push them to the back of her mind. They were imprinted in her head and in her heart which made it so difficult to dispose of them. How did her world fall apart so quickly? How could she not do anything to stop it?

She had trashed her room. Her curtains were on the floor with the rod dangling from atop of the window frame. Her clothes lined the floor as she had torn each and every one from their hangers. She had smashed her mirror and her small little trinkets that were on her dresser. Julia still hadn't bothered to clean up any of it. She was sitting, pressed up against the side of her bed surrounded by the mess she had made.

Her eyes wandered towards her cut up knuckles. Dried up fragments of blood had rested upon them. It amazed Julia how effortlessly the glass had cut through her skin. When she had punched the mirror, it felt so good. It was almost enlightening to feel something other then a bottomless pit of self pity. She had seen nothing, heard nothing, and felt nothing that was able to pull her out of this depression. She was sleeping, but yet she was awake and unresponsive aside from the pain that had encased her knuckles. Julia had craved for more since then, but found it to be completely irrelevant since it had not brought Eli any closer to her. It just enraged her temper and drew blood from her veins.

'A Night in Vegas' was tonight. Julia knew that much and she could just picture Eli getting ready to go. He was probably wearing some kind of suit that made him look even more perfect than he already was. Then she thought of Clare, his date, the person who was preventing Eli from being with her. It boiled her blood. It filled Julia with a wrath that took her body in its mercy.

She knew she had to follow this impulse that was replacing the blood that ran through her and act. Julia rose from her spot against her bed and maneuvered her way around her bedroom. She picked up a white t- shirt and a pair of tight jeans. This was not about how she looked for the dance, but how her message was going to be perceived.

Julia changed her clothes quickly and applied eyeliner while looking through her fractured mirror. She colored in the top of her eye and below all the way down to the beginning of where her bags started. Pleased with her freakish appearance, she had one final touch to add to her wardrobe. She took her nearest crimson red lipstick and drew an X across her white shirt. In the light, the lipstick could have been passed off as blood.

"Hey mom," Julia started, her voice echoing off the walls of her room. "I'm going to the dance after all." No one was home to hear her, but just the satisfaction of saying that had made Julia fill up with joy. Her parents would never let her out in the state of wardrobe she was in, but it wasn't their decision. It was hers and she knew this was the only way to turn off the voice inside her head. It was egging her on, telling her that Eli wasn't meant to be Clare's boyfriend.

She let out a maniacal laugh. She had never felt so wicked, so evil before, but this was the end of playing games. Julia was going for what she wanted no matter what the price was.


	11. Moonlit Reapperance

"Wow." The words escaped both Drew's and Eli's lips instantly when they saw Alli and Clare appear from inside the house. They easily had taken their breath away; both wearing dresses to enhance their features. For Clare it was her eyes which had won Eli's heart from day one with their beauty. For Alli it was her curves and her skin tone which Drew could not resist if he tried.

Drew got out first and pecked Alli on the lips. "You look amazing," he said sweetly.

Alli smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Both eyed each other flirtatiously while Eli made his way over to Clare.

"What do you think?" Clare asked. She was semi nervous about what Eli would think of her sudden transformation because of Alli.

"How about I show you?" Eli placed his hands on Clare's lower back pulling her against his body. He allowed his lips to press hard against Clare's. He felt the brief grin on her face before he broke apart.

"I think I got the message," Clare said out of breath.

There was a loud honk from Morty. Drew, Alli, Clare, and Eli all turned at once to see Adam poking his head out of from passenger window. His hand was outstretched on the steering wheel just beside the horn. "If you guys keep this up we're never getting to the dance!" he shouted.

Both couples, seemingly embarrassed, climbed into the front seat of Morty, which made the front even more compacted then before. Alli sat on Drew's lap, stroking his face gently. She was whispering something in his ear which made him laugh. Clare was next to Eli resting on his shoulder as he started up the car and began to drive. Adam was stuck in between both sets of lovebirds and he had the urge to vomit at any moment.

"So instead of my usual third wheel status, I have moved to fifth. Gee, that's an upgrade." His tone of voice held nothing but that of cynical nature.

"Pish posh, Adam." Clare signaled Alli a look and with a head nod, she agreed. The two girls each kissed Adam on the cheek.

"I can get used to this," Adam giggled playfully.

"Eli, my little brother just stole both of our women. I don't know what to say to that," Drew said shaking his head.

Eli punched Adam jokingly in the arm. "Watch it, buddy."

Adam rested his head on his hands and extended his legs onto Morty's dashboard. "Please, I'll get girls at the dance."

"Don't choose Bianca this time." Drew couldn't help but let that statement slip.

"That's cute, Drew," Adam countered. He crossed his arms tightly together.

Clare shot Drew a disappointing glare. "I'm sure you'll get an awesome girl to hang out with at the dance. Don't worry too much, Adam." Clare's tone was highly comforting and Adam couldn't help but believe her words would prove to be true.

Degrassi's gym was decorated beautifully for the 'A Night in Vegas' dance. Outside were colored lights that welcomed everyone to the event. Inside, the gym was unrecognizable. Poker tables, slot machines, and other forms of gambling lined the sides. However, instead of playing for money, Sav and Holly J had announced that it was to win a flat screen television. It was playing rolling dice repeatedly. Techno music was blaring from a DJ stand that was on a wide pedestal in the center of the gym. Hearts, spades, clubs, and aces streamed from the walls, inserted into banners.

"Degrassi sure cleans up nicely," Eli said definitely impressed.

"I couldn't agree more." Clare's arm wrapped around Eli's as they entered the gym. Drew, Alli, and Adam followed behind, entranced by the new look as well.

"So I think you owe me a dance, Eli."

Eli cocked his eyebrow. "What is this dance you speak of?"

"Oh I don't know," Clare began her voice filled with a sense of enthusiasm. "You, I, chest to chest, our feet are moving from side to side. Does it ring a bell?"

Eli licked his lips quickly. He began to play with Clare's boa. "I like the chest to chest part."

Clare slapped Eli tenderly on his shoulder. "Cut it out, Eli," she demanded, but Eli could sense the hidden comedy behind her words.

"Now you're sending mixed signals. Do you want to dance or not?" Eli enjoyed the frustration on Clare's face. It only made her look more adorable than before.

"Yes, I do." Clare took Eli's hand and laced her fingers around his. They disappeared into a crowd of people who were dancing to the upbeat music.

Clare, much to Eli's surprise, was a very good dancer. She rocked so effortlessly with the music as though she had been dancing her whole life. Her feet moved back and forth as she followed the rhythm. Eli held on closely to her and allowed her to take the lead over him. She spun him around and he took that as a motion to pull her into his arms. They moved as one.

"Smooth moves, Eli."

"Well, you know – "he replied letting a sense of self assurance surge through him. He never once came off as arrogant to Clare, but more of what she called as "being Eli."

The song came to a very dramatic close filled with multiple beats and cheers from the surrounding audience of dancers.

"I'll be right back," Clare said murmuring in Eli's ear so he could hear over the loud music that had started up again. "I need a bathroom break."

Eli nodded approvingly and watched her escort herself out of the gym.

**-Bathroom-**

The bathroom was empty when Clare entered. She fixed her hair in the mirror and adjusted her dress since it had shifted over from dancing. She smiled happily as she looked at her appearance. She had to admit, even though it was out of her comfort zone, Alli had done amazing work. And she knew Eli hadn't been able to resist her since he had seen her.

"Well, well, well, someone looks ravishing tonight, don't they?"

Clare whipped around and let out a scream. She was face to face with Julia. Her face was half illuminated and half hidden from view as the moonlight grazed half of her face. Her eyeliner was now smeared to at least the beginning of her cheek bone. Her teeth were somewhat visible between the lips of a polished smirk. The lipstick stained upon her shirt had looked bolder than before. Clare's heart was thumping in her chest. She tried to hide her fear, but she knew it was revealed on her face.

"J…Julia!" she stammered taking a few steps away from the mirror.

"Yes, Clare, it is I. The truth has finally been set free."

"W…what are you doing h…here?" Her teeth were chattering against each other. She could hear the clicking take over the sounds in her ears.

"Isn't it obvious, Clare?" Julia asked as she began to fiddle with a loose string on the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm here to take Eli back once and for all."

"But you said you were s…sorry. I actually –"

"You believed me?" Julia let out a howl of laughter. "How naïve are you? You think that everything would work out just fine so you and your so called "prince" can be together? That's not how things work when the "prince" doesn't belong to you."

Clare made her way around Julia so she was closer to the exit. She wanted to make a run for it, but she was afraid of what Julia would try doing.

"Watch it there," she had said without even glancing up.

There was a nervous silence that suspended in the air. Tension was thick and nerves were flooding through Clare's body like a lightning bolt. Her back was pressed up against the bathroom door. _This would be a good time for anyone to come to the bathroom, _Clare thought. Yet, judging by the emptiness of feet stepping against the tile, Clare knew that no one was in the vicinity.

"We have a lot to settle, Clare." The silence had been broken.

**-Gym-**

"Adam, Adam, there you are!" Eli shouted as he made his way in between Adam and some girl he was dancing with.

"What the hell, Eli? The only date I've had you rudely interrupted." Adam mouthed an apology over Eli's shoulder to the girl. She scoffed and walked away leaving Adam alone with Eli.

"Have you seen, Clare?"

"I thought she was with you swapping spit or something." Adam snapped. He wasn't in the mood to be have another "in – between" moment with Eli because of Clare.

Eli shook off the analogy Adam had just used and continued speaking. "No, she's not. She went to the bathroom and she isn't back yet. It's been ten minutes at least."

"She is a girl, Eli."

"Adam," Eli spoke. His words were soft, but they hinted urgently at Adam that he really considered something was wrong.

Adam indicated to Eli that he would help search for Clare and in a moment's time, both had exited the gym.

**A/N : There are two chapters left for this story. I can't tell you how happy I am to have written this. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger as I'm noted for doing, but I have to leave it here for the two chapters to follow. I also want to say I love each and every one of your reviews. I let them all add up from whenever I post a new chapter and read them the next morning. They really make me happy so thank you thank you thank you. **


	12. All Falls Down

"What things are you referring to?" Clare was barely able to hold her voice steady.

"Well, the fact that Eli has chosen you over me." She surveyed Clare intensely with her eyes. "I don't see it. You're not his type."

"Maybe he wanted to try something new."

"He shouldn't have had to. I'm alive. I'm perfectly here for him and he turned me down each and every time all because of your ass!"

Clare shuddered at Julia's high pitched voice. Julia slammed her arm on the door just above Clare's shoulder. Her face was as clear as ever; darkened with overdone makeup.

"You can't h…help how you feel a…about someone," Clare suggested.

"If you strongly believe that then why do you not understand why I'm so angry that he hasn't dumped you yet? I love Eli and you're just another obstacle that's trying to stand in our way."

Julia pushed on Clare's shoulders sending her toppling to the floor as the bathroom door flew open. She landed hard on the floor. Clare clutched her elbow for it had cushioned the blow.

"Aw, poor Clare doesn't feel okay," Julia mocked. She watched as Clare writhed in pain as she waited for the pulsating to vanish from her elbow.

Shaking, Clare rose up from the floor. Her legs weren't strong in supporting her body. "I'm fine," she breathed.

"I knew you were smart," Julia mouthed and touched Clare's arm examining the wound appreciatively. "Anyways, back to Eli. Why don't you just back down? It would make things so much easier."

Clare found a new sense of strength rising from her body as the pain in her elbow began to subside. She wasn't going to let Julia tear her down. "I like Eli a lot and you need to get over it! You don't just go around kissing other people's boyfriends like – "

"He's my boyfriend!" Julia cut off Clare; her voice escalating. It ricocheted through the empty corridor. She saw that Clare wasn't responding and took this as an opportunity to continue. "He always has been my boyfriend. We just hit a rough patch."

"He thought you were dead, Julia. If anyone should be upset, it's Eli."

The words stung hard. "He's the one who left me behind before I even had the chance to tell him. I wake up after weeks of being unconscious and Eli's gone. He wouldn't answer my calls or my texts. I even went to his house and his parents denied him ever living there. His damn parents were in on it!"

"Maybe he just needed closure, Julia."

"And so he decides to find that supposed closure in a high class, preppy slut like you?" Julia responded.

Clare's face filled with disgust. "That's not what I meant."

"It's not important, Clare. The fact of the matter is that Eli isn't with me. We had an amazing year together. The memories, his touch, his kisses, were all so incredible. You don't deserve that kind of love, Clare."

"It's not your call to make."

"Actually it is! I've tried overlooking all of this. I was hoping that maybe when I revealed myself to Eli he would detach himself from you, but he ran back to you. It brought you two even closer together and I don't –"She stopped herself. "I don't understand why!" She twirled chunks of her hair on each index finger and tugged hard.

Clare's eyes widened due to absolute shock. "What are you doing?" She questioned with alarm.

"I'm…calming…myself…down," Julia spoke exhaling a breath as she released her hair.

Clare could not believe this was the girl Eli had fallen so head over heels for. Maybe in the past she was different, but Clare could find no signs of it at this very moment. Right now she was threatening and by the looks of it, breaking down as each second ticked by. Clare had known the feeling of heartbreak and loss when K.C. had disappeared from under her, but she had also learned that wounds heal in time. Julia was not giving herself any time to recuperate. She was rushing head first into a blow by blow each time she had begged Eli to take her back and had not received the desired answer.

"Julia, I know how you probably feel right now seeing Eli with someone else. You're most likely hurt and angry at me especially. I've been there before." Clare's words were sympathetic as she tried to reason with Julia.

"If you know what this is like then why don't you just let Eli and I be happy together?"

"This is not about what I want. If you listened to Eli when he spoke to you, you would have realized a long time ago that Eli had to force himself to move on because he thought you were dead. It took him a while before he could open up to me about you. And once he did, he finally realized that his feelings for you had vanished. If you really care about Eli, you'd be happy for him."

Julia's mouth curved into a frown. "Are you out of your mind? How can I be happy when the person I love is with someone else? I came back for him and you –"Julia raised her finger up at Clare. "You are the only thing I have to get rid of! "

"Please, Julia. This isn't the way to handle things."

"You're right, Clare it's not."

For a second, Clare had thought she had broken through to Julia. Her face was beaming with a sense of delight. She watched as Julia reached towards the back pocket of her jeans. With a swift motion, Julia pulled out a knife. "This is." Julia placed the knife up at eye level to Clare. She smelt Clare's horror and it only added fuel to her fire.

Clare gulped as her eyes skimmed the knife. It was at least four inches with a perfectly sharp tip. "Put it away, Julia," Clare begged.

"I don't think so." She advanced towards Clare backing her up against a corner between a door and a set of lockers.

Clare had never felt panic like this before. The knife was all that ran through her mind. What if Julia used it? Clare's life began to flash before her to the first memory she could remember; Halloween at four years old. Darcy was standing above her dressed as Dorothy from 'The Wizard of Oz.' Clare was Wendy from Peter Pan. Birthdays, Christmases, and family events played like a slideshow.

_Clare was now in high school and there she was walking with Alli along the curb towards Degrassi. There was a push involved somehow and her glasses were sent tumbling into the street. Just as fast as they had fallen, they were destroyed by a hearse blaring heavy metal from its speakers. _

_A boy emerged, his eyes glued to the glasses as he picked them up. "I think they're dead," he said looking partially guilty._

"_Uh…it's okay. I don't need them anymore. I got um… laser eye surgery," Clare had said weakly. She could feel Alli watching her excitedly from behind._

_Their eyes met at that moment; his sparkling brown and hers a pale blue. "You have pretty eyes." _

_Clare knew her cheeks were red as she felt a strong warming sensation on her skin. "Uh, thanks. I'll see you around?"_

_Clare wasn't sure if he had flashed a smile or if was just her imagination hoping so. "Guess you will," he replied and got into his car. She had watched it drive away. _

**xxxxxx**

"_Romeo, no, you drank the high fructose cola beverage." Just like how they had met, hers and Eli's eyes were in a trance upon looking into each other. They both leaned in and their lips met. At first, the meeting was subtle, but it heated as time continued. She had felt Eli's hand rub against her arm as he pulled her closer. His tongue had entered her mouth quicker than she could react. Her hand drifted up just below the collar of his jacket. They stopped, but she was craving for more and by the sign of his dreamily expression, so was he. _

**xxxxxx**

"_That guy's a menace," Eli said angrily. His hair was messily sticking up after Fitz had put him in a headlock. "Someone needs to teach him a lesson."_

"_Because that worked so well last time," Clare warned Eli. "Can't you two just kiss and make up?"_

_Eli cracked his authentic smirk."He's not really my type."_

"_I'm serious Eli," Clare said ridding the joke from the atmosphere."Someone is going to get hurt."_

_He closed his locker shut that had been left open and clipped the lock firmly shut upon it. "The only way to avoid a bully is to keep him scared." _

"_Or you could lay low with your girlfriend?" Clare questioned. She didn't want to be pushing things, but it had to be said._

"_Well, twist my rubber arm-"Eli threw in a small smile as he looked up from his locker. "-Girlfriend."_

_Clare couldn't even describe how she felt at that very moment. She pulled his arm around her neck and he responded by placing his arm firmly around her waist. They walked down the hall and for the first time, Clare had never felt things were so perfect between her and Eli. _

**xxxxxx**

"You've had this coming." Julia's words broke the stream of memories bouncing around in Clare's head. Clare regained her vision and realized this was the same hall Eli had made it official. She could see Eli's locker in the corner of her view.

"Julia, don't do this," she begged, tears glazing her eyes. She felt her hands sweating as she gripped the edges of the wall hoping for a way out.

"Someone has to finally take you out of the picture."

"Do you think this will make Eli yours?"

"I know it will."

With ease Julia lifted the knife that was dangling at her side and thrust at Clare's stomach. Clare clutched her stomach anticipating the agonizing pain. She waited for a cut to rip clear across her torso and blood to glisten upon her fingertips. She expected the warmth and the sheer smell of metal to fill the air. With a yelp, Clare heard the knife make a thud as it slammed into something much harder than her stomach.

Adam and Eli appeared into view. Julia was sent flying into the wall as Adam tackled her. The knife bore firmly into the wall just beside Clare.

Her spine trailed the wall as she collapsed onto the floor. No pain, blood, or jagged edge had once been exposed from her body.

Eli dropped down next to Clare. He inspected her body for any injury, but aside from the ugly bruise on her elbow, there was nothing to be found. "Oh god, Clare," he moaned.

"Eli!" Clare screamed and she threw herself onto him. Tears poured from her face as the realization sank in. She could have been stabbed. She could have sitting in a pool of her own blood. She could have lost her future, her family, her friends, Adam, and Eli all in the blink of an eye. But she hadn't, she was alive.

Her breath quickened and she felt her heart rub hastily against her breast as the beating intensified. She felt Eli's arms wrap around her. His head was on her shoulder and his hands were pressed tightly around her back. "Clare, it's okay. I'm here. You're safe."

He directed his attention at Adam for a brief second. "Get Mr. Simpson."

Adam nodded and ran as fast as he could.

Eli felt Clare's trembling body as he fought to keep her stable. He had almost lost her. She could have been taken away, ripped from under him, and he wouldn't have even got a chance to tell her everything he felt for her. Holding Clare at this moment was precious as he inhaled her scent, and felt her beautifully soft skin.

"I'm s…sorry," Julia blurted out. "I'm so, so, sorry." Her hands were still raised as if she was holding the knife, but the color was drained from her body. She had a pale and clammy complexion. Just like Clare, she sunk to the ground.

Mr. Simpson and Adam arrived on the scene.

"The police are on the way." He saw Julia clutching her knees to her chest and Eli along with Clare in the corner.

"Is Clare alright?"

Eli nodded. "She's just shaken up."

Adam huddled next to Eli and Clare. He enclosed his arms around Clare as well and his body was immediately filled with shakes as he met Clare's. "Eli and I are here Clare. It's going to be fine," he muttered.

The words barely rang in Clare's ears. Her vision started blurring and the shivering from her body grew worse than before. Darkness peered in and out. With a flash of red lights, and a loud sound of a siren in the distance, Clare willfully shut down.


	13. Accepting Change

Clare awoke to a low humming that was coming from Eli. He was sitting on a chair not even an inch apart from her bed. He looked quite peaceful as his foot tapped gently against the floor. Clare could tell from the fast beat tune that it was most likely a 'Dead Hand" song Eli was keeping himself occupied with.

He saw her eyes flutter open and a smile emerged on his face. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he whispered before kissing the top of her forehead.

"How long have I been out?" Clare asked propping her elbows so she could sit up. She felt extremely tired and worn out. The memories of Friday night were foggy, but not even close to becoming a remote memory.

"Put it this way. It's Sunday morning," Eli responded. He clutched Clare's hand and kissed the top of her palm. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My elbow hurts a little, but other than that, I'm okay."

"Good." There was a slight pause as Eli seemed to be struggling with words. "I'm sorry, Clare for this whole mess."

Clare held a finger up to his lips. Just her slight touch sent a shock down Eli's backbone. "You have nothing to apologize for, Eli. What Julia did was crazy, yes, but she had the right to feel what she did."

"She didn't have the right to almost stab you." The words still didn't register with Eli. It was too drastic, too heartbreaking to even accept what could have happened on Vegas night.

Clare sighed. "I know Eli, but the fact is that was Julia's way of handling things. What you need to look at is that I'm okay and so are Adam and everyone else you care about. "

"I guess you're right," Eli grumbled.

"I know I am." Clare let out an innocent laugh. Eli stared at her almost in disbelief how understanding she was. She nearly lost her life. What if he and Adam had showed up seconds later? What if Clare hadn't been so lucky?

"I can't believe this," Eli bellowed rising from his chair.

Clare shook as a reflex to Eli's outburst. "Eli, calm down! What's wrong?" She demanded.

"How are you so okay with this? You could have been dead, Clare. I could have lost you! You could have been stabbed! Weren't you scared or something?"

Clare's face fell as she listened to Eli. She bolted upright from her bed and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "I wasn't scared, Eli. I was terrified. Do you want to know what was in my mind before I thought I was going to die?"

Eli didn't speak, but his eyes said the words his mouth couldn't.

"I thought about you." Eli's eyes widened a little. "Don't look at me that way, Eli. It's true. I saw the day we first met and I felt the butterflies you gave me all over again. I saw when we had our first kiss even if it was just playing Romeo and Juliet. Then I saw the moment that even with Julia holding a knife at me, I thought I'd be okay. It was when you finally called me your girlfriend. I felt like I had triumphed over everything."

"So you were okay with dying?"

"I don't think anyone is ever accepting of death so easily, Eli, but if I did leave this world that night, I would have been happy what flashed before my eyes were memories of you." Clare watched as Eli's whole expression had lightened up.

"There's something I need to tell you, Clare. It's something I wondered if I'd ever say to you once I saw Julia holding the knife." Clare without indecision allowed Eli to pull her close to him. His hand landed on the edges of her curls. He played with them between his fingers for a brief moment before softly brushing her cheek with the backside of his hand. Clare felt as though the walls of her room were dissolving into nothingness only leaving her and Eli together in their serenity. She was mesmerized by him at that precise time just by how he was looking at her.

"I love you."

Three words with a meaning Clare never felt before until Eli came along. He walked into her life and she didn't dare once to shut him out. When he pushed her away, she fought until he couldn't hide from her his secrets. She accepted him like he deserved to be accepted. She kissed him like he deserved to be kissed. She made him as happy as she could and through all of that she found love.

Eli misinterpreted Clare's silence. "You don't have to say it back I just wanted –"

Clare stopped Eli midsentence with a kiss. She reached for his hand; their lips never once parting as she led him onto her bed. He took the initiative and leaned on top of Clare, shifting his weight so he wouldn't hurt her. His tongue lined her bottom lip before entering her mouth fully. Clare ran her hand along Eli's spine and pulled him closer by using her free hand to tug upon the collar of his shirt. Pleasure filled Eli and he couldn't resist Clare. His hand slipped underneath her shirt as he felt Clare's stomach. As his hand began to travel upward, Clare stopped him by leaning upward and biting at his neck. Her warm breath gave him slight chills. Just like Clare anticipated, Eli's hand fell out of her shirt.

Clare pulled away. Eli sat frozen in place on the bed. "I love you too, Eli," Clare said and gave him one final kiss upon his lips.

"You're a tease Clare Edwards," he moaned softly.

"Maybe I am Eli," Clare replied.

Eli smirked revealing his dimples. "I think you're learning from me."

Clare crossed her arms. "I think you're just afraid of some competition." Clare winked and Eli instantly evaporated into Clare's arms.

Just as Eli leaned in for another kiss, a loud knock came from Clare's bedroom door. Both shot questioning glances at each other before Clare responded, "Come in."

The door creaked open and in walked Julia. Eli immediately stepped in front of Clare. "You're not welcome here," he spat.

"I know, but I had to come. My mom's right outside. I'm knife free and all," Julia said trying to slip past the awkwardness in the room.

"So, what do you want?" Eli's tone had not changed. It was bitter and uninviting.

Julia twirled the edges of her hair nervously. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for coming to Degrassi and trying to break you and Clare up. And I'm even sorrier for pulling out the knife."

Clare crouched under Eli's arm that was preventing her from stepping forward. She nodded at Eli as sign she could handle this. "Thank you, Julia. It's going to take a long time for me to even begin to forgive you, but I appreciate the apology."

Eli was still not as accepting as Clare. His defenses sharpened. Even if he had loved Julia, he couldn't feel the same way after Clare had almost died right before his eyes. "What's going to happen to you now?" He asked snottily.

"Well…" Her voice was almost mute. "My mom's taking me out of Degrassi and I'm going to be having some serious therapy for a while before she allows me to step foot in another school again."

"That's a wise choice."

Julia looked as though she was about to cry as she realized it was Eli who spoke those words.

"Eli –"Clare began in a firm tone as though she was hinting at Eli to back off.

"No, Clare. She almost killed you. I can't let that go!"

"Eli, if I have figured out one thing since 'A Night in Vegas' it's how much you like Clare. I saw it as soon as you rushed to save her. It can't be anymore clear by how you look at her. Just how you're talking to protect her makes it obvious. I was a damn fool to try and make you mine again when you clearly found someone who makes you happier than you have ever been." Julia pursed her lips and turned towards the door. "I'm going to go, but I just wanted to get that off my chest before my departure."

A nerve struck Eli at that moment. He saw his Julia, the sweet, caring, and sensitive Julia that made her a great person. Her words were coming truly from the heart and Eli could not deny that he believed her sincerity and it wasn't just another act she had schemed up. Eli threw a glance at Clare who simply smiled.

"Julia."

Julia stopped as her hand reached the handle of the door. "Yes, Eli?"

"I hope things work out for you. I'm sorry about how the events played out."

A small sense of relief was hidden in Julia's eyes. "Thank you, Eli. I hope so too," and with a final wave goodbye, she exited not only the room, but Eli's life for good. Julia had finally moved on.

**A/N: Wow, I'm sorry the ending was up so late. I had a mild case of writer's block, but as you can see I got past it. The whole reason for this ending was to show the reason why Eli had fallen in love with Julia to begin with and that she is actually human aside from her previously bitchy side when it came towards Eli and Clare. I hope you guys liked it.**

**On a side note, I plan on writing another fan fiction; this one focusing on Adam in another school before Degrassi and what event leads him to not only transfer out, but makes him so worried about people finding out his secret. **


End file.
